Familiar Stranger
by Kamiyashi
Summary: Kaiba's meeting with a mysterious stranger turns out much differently than he ever expected. Prideshipping: KxYY


**Title: **_Familiar Stranger_

**Summary: **Kaiba's meeting with a mysterious stranger turns out much differently than he ever expected.

**Pairing: **Kaiba x Yami

**Rating: **Rated **M** for a graphic sexual lemon, language, and adult situations.

**Disclaimer: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! _does not and never has belonged to me.

* * *

**A/N: **This story is **95 percent lemon** so you've been warned.

* * *

Kaiba Seto coolly appraised his visitor who was confidently strutting toward him, taking note of his well-tailored suit that bespoke exquisite tastes, the sharp looking fedora that leant him an arrogant beauty, the high quality leather briefcase in his hand as he neared the desk with an effortless grace that intrigued the CEO despite the man's small stature. "And you are?" Kaiba inquired, despite having done extensive research upon learning of the requested meeting.

"Exactly who you wanted," the man answered with a mysterious smirk that hinted at unplumbed depths of knowledge.

"You seem awfully confident about that," Kaiba countered, his eyes unwittingly following the man's fingers as he removed his hat and sat it down on the desk, revealing dark hair with unusual red and blonde highlights tied back in a tight ponytail. More captivating than that were the crimson eyes the brim of the hat had hidden, making Kaiba lean forward in a subconscious desire to draw near.

"You're a man who knows exactly what he wants," the stranger continued, setting his briefcase in the visitor's chair across from the desk without taking a seat himself. "I'm here to give you that."

"Is that so?" Kaiba asked as he stood up, taking note of the way the stranger's eyes followed his movement as he walked around his desk to come closer.

"I wouldn't be here otherwise," the man said with a smirk, not pulling back when Kaiba reached out and took hold of his chin, looking down at him in an almost scientific way.

"And why exactly have you come to me?" Kaiba asked, his fingers stroking the soft skin as he fell deeper into crimson. "It was not at my invitation or behest."

Smiling mysteriously and pressing closer, the man replied, "Because you are mine."

Some of the amusement Kaiba had been entertaining disappeared at those words and he narrowed his eyes dangerously as he warned, "This Kaiba Seto belongs to no one."

"You have so much to learn," the man murmured in a voice that cut straight through Kaiba, bypassing his rage and tapping into arousal, even as he was incensed at the implications.

"And you think you're going to be the one to teach me?" Kaiba scoffed, looming over the man and trying not to get lost in those intense red eyes.

"I'm here to indulge your desires," the man stated, almost making Kaiba roll his eyes at the blatancy of the comment.

"On whose order?" Kaiba demanded, wondering if it wasn't one of his rival companies sending him an escort in an attempt to blackmail him and take Kaiba Corporation down with him.

"Mine," the man insisted, but Kaiba didn't believe him for a moment.

The distance between them kept narrowing and there was a nearly electric feeling that was exhilarating despite the premonition of potential danger. "Do you really expect me to believe that?" Kaiba questioned, his tone reflecting just how ridiculous he thought the man was.

"I'm not averse to convincing you through alternative means," the man murmured, looking up at Kaiba through long lashes and reaching out to touch the reluctant CEO for the first time since he had entered the room.

Kaiba could have sworn he felt his very soul ripple in pleasure from the simple touch and it made him recoil slightly as he demanded, "Name," despite having it written down in the file and on his calendar.

"Yami," the man replied, enduring the scornful laughter it earned him.

"And you seriously expect me to think you're not an escort with a name like that?" Kaiba asked with another harsh laugh.

Shrugging it off, Yami pointed out, "Surely you've done your research and know who I am."

Indeed, Kaiba had research the man standing in front of him, delving deeper than the profile workup his own staff had done in preparation for the meeting. The man claiming to be Yami hailed from a billionaire's oil fortunes, an Egyptian who was often mockingly referred to as the Pharaoh for his heavy handed methods of business. "And what would a billionaire's boy want to do with me?"

"I think you know," Yami murmured as he once again closed the distance between them, daringly wrapping an arm around Kaiba's waist.

Pressing Yami back against the edge of the desk and caging him in place with his arms, Kaiba pressed closer to him as he pointed out, "The better question is _why_."

"Kiss me and find out," Yami entreated him, rolling his hips against Kaiba's and smirking at the way the older man tried to force some distance between them as a result. "This is just about the two of us."

"I find that hard to believe," Kaiba dryly countered, although he was more sorely tempted by the offer than he cared to admit.

"I know you want to," Yami continued entreating him, bracing his arms against the desk and leaning back slightly to give Kaiba a cocky look.

It was only because Kaiba knew it was well within his capabilities to destroy both Yami and his father should the man try and turn against him that he gave in to his better judgment. Surging forward in a vicious kiss, Kaiba couldn't help but gasp at the sensation his simple action produced. He could almost feel the spark between them, could feel the fire igniting between them and Kaiba hungrily took more from the willing mouth.

"Understand now?" Yami smugly murmured when they parted, laughing into the kiss when Kaiba initiated another one and started to press him back against the desk.

"Not at all," Kaiba admitted, too captivated to question why he was positively drowning in the taste and feel of the man underneath him, so unlike anything else he had ever experienced.

"You will," Yami cryptically predicted as he tilted his head back with a sensuous sigh.

The taste of Yami's skin was enough to drive Kaiba to distraction as he kissed the man's neck toward his ear. "Weren't you here to talk about business?" Kaiba reminded him.

"My business _is_ pleasure," Yami purred as he ran his fingers through the soft brunette hair in encouragement.

Pulling back with a frown, Kaiba looked down disapprovingly at Yami as he said, "Then you are—"

"—here for our interests and no one else's," Yami interrupted to reassure him, trailing his fingers down Kaiba's neck and chuckling when it sent a shiver through the CEO.

"Then what's the briefcase for?" Kaiba asked, even as he found himself leaning closer to Yami for another taste.

"Get me naked and I'll show you," Yami boldly challenged, taking hold of Kaiba's tie and using it to pull him down for another kiss.

Intrigued against his better judgment, Kaiba still had the wherewithal to warn, "If you try and cross me, it will be the end of you, your father, your company—"

"This is just about you and me," Yami insisted, letting his hand trail down Kaiba's chest. "You have my word that I am after you and you alone. Kaiba is of little interest to me, but Seto…"

Kaiba was grateful when Yami trailed off, because his visceral reaction to hearing his name astounded him past the point of paying attention to any further words. His whole body shuddered and he inhaled sharply, unable to mask his confusion as he stared at confident crimson.

Leaning forward, Yami repeated, "Seto," in a lowered voice and laughed smugly when he heard Kaiba's gasp. Pressing himself against Kaiba's chest, Yami curled his fingers against wisps of brunette hair at the back of his neck before moaning Kaiba's given name beautifully next to his ear. It caused Kaiba to involuntarily thrust hard against Yami, his mind temporarily blanking at the inexplicable pleasure it caused him to experience.

"…why?" Kaiba tried to ask, still at a complete loss as to why he was reacting the way he was.

"Because this is meant to be," Yami explained, although it wasn't much of an explanation. "Because _we_ were meant to be."

Making a scornful noise, Kaiba sarcastically questioned, "What, so you're saying it's fate? I don't believe in any destiny except the one I make for myself."

"Then make me a part of yours," Yami entreated, placing kisses along Kaiba's throat and up to his chin. "I know you can feel this connection between us."

It was beneath Kaiba to accuse Yami of attempting to bewitch him with such words, nor would he reduce himself to discussing an emotion he couldn't understand. "Who are you to say such things? _Yami_," Kaiba asked, putting special emphasis on the man's name to see what reaction it earned him.

He wasn't disappointed with the way it made Yami arch back and moan lowly in his throat, but Kaiba was caught off-guard by the way the name felt inside of him, how it seemed to echo through his very being. "I think we've said enough," Yami stated as his fingers started to undo Kaiba's tie. "For a man of action, you certainly waste a lot of time with words…"

Cradling Yami's cheek in the palm of his hand, Kaiba could no longer resist the pull as he asked, "Then shall I show you what true pleasure is?" Before Yami could answer, Kaiba sealed his lips with a kiss, indulging himself in the enthusiastic response as he delved deeper. He stripped Yami of his suit jacket even as the favor was returned and they backed away from the desk as they littered the clothing along the floor.

The sensations the simple action caused him to feel made Kaiba indulge in kiss after kiss, hungrily pursing the sensations with only pause enough for breath. When combined with the feeling of touching Yami's bare skin, it was almost more than Kaiba could process. By all rights, it shouldn't feel so good to be together, but it became less and less important with each article of clothing that was discarded.

"So are you going to get the briefcase or shall I?" Yami teased, his body betraying his eagerness as Kaiba once again pressed him against the desk.

"Would you rather the desk or a bed?" Kaiba countered, torn between the power trip fucking someone on his desk gave him and wanting to explore the intense feeling Yami was inspiring within him.

"I didn't know that was an option," Yami answered with a laugh, looking around for a bed. "I assumed it was going to be between the desk or the wall…"

Stepping back and gesturing for Yami to follow him, Kaiba led the way toward his side office where his private bed was. Yami entered the room with briefcase in hand and commented, "So is this here because you're a workaholic or…?"

Truthfully, it was because Kaiba pulled long hours at the office and it was easier to sleep there than commute home just to turn around and come back to work, but he said nothing of that to Yami. Instead, Kaiba embraced him as he murmured, "Yami," into his ear, smirking when he heard the briefcase hit the floor in response. Lightly trailing his fingers down Yami's side, Kaiba kissed a shoulder as tried not to react when he felt a mirroring sensation on his torso.

The feeling of Yami under his touch made Kaiba want to moan as he ran his hands along his back before fondling his ass and using it to pull them even closer. "Get on the bed," Kaiba ordered, nipping at Yami's earlobe before nudging him in the right direction.

Complying with a building sense of anticipation, Yami presented himself in a tempting manner that made Kaiba eager to join him. Picking up the briefcase and setting it on the edge of the bed, Kaiba knelt over Yami and slid his body alongside as he braced himself. "So you say you're meant for me?" Kaiba questioned as he leaned down and suckled on Yami's collarbone.

"Are you going to mark me like you do everything else you own?" Yami teased, running his hands over Kaiba's broad shoulders before loosely draping them over his neck.

"Is that what you want?" Kaiba asked with a small amount of surprise as he looked up at Yami. "To belong to me?"

"I want nothing more than to be yours," Yami answered as he writhed under Kaiba's touch.

Running his hand over Yami's erection, Kaiba smirked up at him as he said, "Somehow I find that hard to believe..."

Yami cried out at the sensation, thrusting into Kaiba's hand before he got his reactions under his control. "It's true," Yami groaned when Kaiba's hand moved away from his cock.

"But _why_?" Kaiba pressed, still not understanding Yami's fanaticism.

Gesturing for Kaiba to come closer, Yami engaged Kaiba in a passionate kiss in an attempt to answer. He reached down and stroked Kaiba's member as he moaned, "Seto," and got the desired reaction he was looking for when it caused him to react. "No one else has ever made you feel this way."

"Your point?" Kaiba asked, but there was a waver in his voice as Yami slowly worked his length.

"My _proof_," Yami insisted before kissing him again, feeling as if he could never tire of the sensation. "Only me…"

"You say that with such certainty," Kaiba sneered, although he found it hard to concentrate with Yami's hand on his cock.

Smirking confidently, Yami tilted his head arrogantly as he pointed out, "You have yet to disagree with me."

It was an annoying point and Kaiba forced Yami's hand off of him as he sat back up on his knees with a scowl. "You're going to have to do more than just that to convince me," Kaiba taunted, even as he reached over for the briefcase.

"Happily," Yami agreed, watching Kaiba carefully for his reaction when he opened the case and saw what was inside of it.

There were a few dildos and beads inside with lube and other items, causing Kaiba equal parts of amusement and disgust. "Quite prepared for this, weren't you?" Kaiba accused as he looked back to Yami.

Running his hand over his own arousal and down toward his ass, Yami replied, "I know what I want. What _you_ want."

Tossing the bottle of lube at Yami, Kaiba was mildly impressed when he managed to catch it. "Then show me," Kaiba challenged, watching intently as Yami complied and covered his fingers in lube before slipping them inside of himself. Kaiba licked his lips as he watched Yami slowly working himself and found himself resisting the urge to touch himself.

"This would be better if you were doing it," Yami commented, although he was fascinated by watching Kaiba trying to control his reactions.

Reaching over and taking hold of a set of beads, Kaiba took the lube Yami had cast aside and dispensed some onto the sex toy. As Kaiba slowly worked them inside of Yami, it made him laugh as he said, "Interesting choice."

"How so?" Kaiba asked as he spared a glance up from watching the beads slip inside of Yami.

"Because you'd rather see that than someone else's cock inside of me," Yami replied in a breathy voice, laughing at the miffed noise his comment caused.

"I don't share," Kaiba growled as he slipped the last bead inside of Yami and twisted them, causing Yami to cry out wordlessly as they brushed against his prostate.

Yami squirmed a bit on the bed, needing more than what he was being given. Before he could say anything, Kaiba slipped a cock ring over Yami's member, earning a pouting protest. "I know my stamina," Kaiba murmured as he withdrew one of the beads before pushing it back inside of Yami.

"You think I can't keep up with you?" Yami growled, more annoyed by the implication than the item.

"That remains to be seen," Kaiba murmured before withdrawing the beads in a fast pull that made Yami shudder and call out to him with need. Casting them aside to be dealt with later, Kaiba pushed the briefcase onto the floor before resuming his position over Yami. "This Kaiba Seto has nothing but the highest standards of performance, after all."

"That remains to be seen," Yami mockingly repeated, laughing into the kiss he received.

Slicking himself up, Kaiba positioned himself and slid into Yami's welcoming warmth and about came undone when he heard, "Seto," whispered in a tone of voice that had him pushing all the way in without regard. He started a slow pace with long thrusts, testing the limits of Yami's body before fucking him in earnest. Yami writhed and moaned so beautifully underneath him and Kaiba accommodated the position shift when he was embraced by lithe legs. He pistoned in and out of Yami with vigorous thrusts, loving how he was able to keep up with him.

"Turn over," Kaiba told Yami as he started to pull out all the way.

Using his legs to wrap around Kaiba's rear, Yami forced him back in to the hilt as he protested, "Next time."

Arching an eyebrow at the refusal, Kaiba started slowly withdrawing before pushing back in at an agonizing pace of pleasure that just made Yami want more. "Why not now?" Kaiba asked.

Yami's attempts at making Kaiba speed up were futile and he answered, "Because I want to watch."

"Kinky," Kaiba muttered as he leaned in for another kiss.

"I can be," Yami purred in a seductive tone that earned him a hard thrust in answer.

"Not if your briefcase is any indication," Kaiba argued, knowing that his tastes went beyond what was in it.

Yami's retort was interrupted by a particularly well aimed thrust and Kaiba was more than satisfied to let the topic go in favor of the sensations. He had never felt pleasure as intensely as he did with Yami and Kaiba knew it was a thought that would plague him later when he had the mind to question it. For now, all he could do was lose himself in Yami, stroking any part he could reach as the favor was returned.

Using Yami's hips to ground himself, Kaiba continued his harsh pace in search of pleasure and pushed them further into their spiraling seduction. Even after Yami pleaded for release, Kaiba only smirked and kept going, whispering a few taunts that made the man underneath him growl in a way that only heightened his arousal. Finally taking pity on Yami when he felt himself nearing his end, Kaiba pulled the cockring off as he pushed in hard and fast while moaning, "Yami," all of which successfully pushed him to an explosive orgasm, his release covering him in spurts. Hearing Yami shout, "Seto," at the height of ecstasy and feeling his orgasm from within was enough for Kaiba to let himself go and he continued thrusting until he was empty.

To say that it was the most satisfying release Kaiba had ever experienced was a massive understatement and he looked down critically at Yami as he tried to understand. "Figure it out later," Yami told him as he pulled Kaiba down for a kiss that was softer than any of their previous ones.

"I still want an explanation," Kaiba warned as he pulled out, making Yami groan at the loss.

Straddling himself over Kaiba's waist when the man laid down, Yami peered down at him with the same mysterious air surrounding him as when he first entered the office. "I always thought you to be smarter than this," Yami commented in a tone of voice that prevented the phrase from being an insult. "Or maybe it's the sex dulling your mind? I've already explained it several times."

"A _proper_ explanation," Kaiba clarified, still finding the mystical answer to be nonsense.

"I think that can be arranged," Yami promised with a wink before kissing Kaiba deeply in the satisfaction of afterglow before laying down on him.

Rather than forcing the burden off of him, Kaiba found the weight rather comfortable as he wrapped his arms around Yami and sighed. "I suppose I'll have to wait for it?"

"Absolutely," Yami confirmed with a smug little laugh that made Kaiba narrow his eyes in annoyance.

Deciding he felt too good to be bothered with technicalities at the moment, Kaiba temporarily let it go and enjoyed the aftermath of his satisfying release.

* * *

**A/N:** I think this is the closest to PWP that I'll ever get. Despite the allusions to Ancient Egyptian ties, this is a standalone oneshot. I look forward to hearing your thoughts on it!

My next story will be another standalone oneshot called **Fine Line** and will be posted on **Sunday, August 26th**, so please look forward to it!


End file.
